Death to the one I love
by Tama-chan
Summary: Herro Finnaly kills Relena


Death to the one I love…  
  
  
  
By ~ Tama-chan  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the anime characters that appear in this fanfiction. So please don't sue me. I hope you enjoy this as I did in making it if you don't like it don't tell me please.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft glanced into her mirror, as she looked at her self. Her reflection had shown back at her as she stared in to it. The gentle breeze brush past her skin making her shiver. She pulled up her blanket and let out a deep sigh as she slowly got up and blew out the candle on her nightstand. Herro she thought some how she could never tame that boy's ice heart. Relena walked over to the bay widow and glazed longingly in to the night sky.  
  
Was there a way to change his thinking about killing her, fear took her heart as she thought of the cold words Herro had spoken to her. "I will kill you." Those words wounded her heart. How could he ever think of killing her she couldn't think of someway that he had a desire to do so, there was nothing that tied them? If only she would escape this. Tears ran down her soft cheeks the more she thought of it. Was it her fate to die to give her life to the one she loved? If so let him come she was more willing for the one she loved to kill her than someone else at least there was comfort in that.  
  
She turned away form the window and strolled over to her bed and drew back the covers to her bed and climbed in to the sheets. So warm and inviting. She laid her head down on the silken pillow as she stared in to the darken room. The room was only lit by the moonlight coming form her window. She listened to the frogs singing their song and the owl hooting at night. With in minutes she was fast asleep having no idea that Herro was out side glazing up at her window.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So Relena had finally went to bed. Now was the chance he would only get if he were to complete his mission. Herro started at a fast pace and leaped up in to the air soaring. Herro landed on her balcony with a light thud he glanced up hoping he didn't wake her. Relena thankfully slept soundly so there was no way his landing could have waken her. He rose form his feet and approach the windows which where open.  
  
He frowns. She made his job only easier it was like she wanted him to come.  
  
He walked in to her room and glanced around her room taking in the surroundings of her room. Just as he image it would be. Neat and everything in place he saw several dolls and teddy bears around the room. His eyes searched the place and something inside him made him regret doing this. He only stood there for a while standing there looking at her room almost in a daze.  
  
Relena made a little moan and tossed and turned in her sleep she whispered Herro's name in a soft voice almost in a pleading tone. With that Herro had turn to face her. He felted a sharp object in his side he looked down to see his gun resting in his pants the handle showing sticking out of his shorts. He remembered the mission. His mission was simple yet this wasn't as easy as he had hope. He pushed back his feelings and took a step toward the bed. With that he took several more step inching closer to Relena. As he approached the bed he took in every detail in her calm sweet face. The way she looks to him as if she was an angel of heaven sleeping still. The moonlight shown on her face making her look angelic and like a doll it's self. He hated his job the more he thought of it the more he want to run. To flee form this place and to say the hell with it. But the mission was the mission. He reached for his pistol down at his shorts and drew it slowly. He rested the barrel against her chest above her heart. His hand shook as he hold it there his thumb moved to the metal on the gun at the back and cocked the chamber of the gun. The bullet was ready for release. Tears ran down his cheeks as she started at her. He shook with fear his heart screamed for him to stop yet the train mind told him to pull the tiger.  
  
Relena moaned and stirred awake she opened her eyes and glanced at Herro. A smile came across her rosy lips her voice soft and gentle "Herro".  
  
He looked in to her eyes and terror struck him he couldn't bring himself to pull the tiger when she was awake. Relena glanced down at the barrel to her heart and than at the shaken Herro she raised her hand and brushed her hand across his cheek. "Herro". She brought his face down to hers. Her warm lips brushed up against his as she kissed his lips.  
  
Pleasure ran through out his veins as she kissed him. He returned her kiss. He could hear Relena's voice "I love you, Herro". He drew a deep breath as he whispered to her "I love you too". With that he pulled the tiger and the shot ran out. Herro shook as he pulled away he dropped the gun and it landed on the ground with a dullest thud. Herro turned and headed for the window as he got there he turned and whispered "Mission Completed". He jumped down form the balcony and ran in to the night. 


End file.
